Beauty
by Aspara
Summary: It's not entirely angst. I'm not sure if I should put it in angst actually. Anyway, It's an Eriol and Tomoyo fic. Tomoyo has a sickness that no one can heal. Will Eriol be able to save her or will she die? The rating PG13 will be implemented later on in t
1. Default Chapter

****

Prologue

I've never known beauty as I've known hers. Pale pink lips so tender, so enticing. Warm raven hair, soft like silk. Enchanting amethysts for eyes. If I realized how beautiful she was, I would have loved her. But then, I did know. I just didn't want to admit.

Alas, a man (or a woman) cannot live forever. I learned that too late. I was blind and didn't notice the beautiful angel waiting for me until her time in the world was over. The only thing left is the memory.

Up to this day, I return back to that lost winter. The last time her musical voice rang inside my silly head. I was quite young; seventeen to be exact, and full of arrogance. Full of the mindless fantasies those young teenagers thought of, although mine was quite different. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't make that dreadful mistake. Would I have that goddess beside me now?

  


_A/N: This just a prologue. I uploaded the first chapter also. I hope you like the story. I wanted it to be an angst fic, but it didn't turn out as I hoped. It turned out normal. Crap._


	2. An odd reunion

****

Chapter 1: An odd reunion

The winter was harsh in England and I was busy studying for an exam. I had to act like a normal boy, not a Clow Reed reincarnate. My job to help Sakura (the new card mistress) was done and I could do nothing to release my sorcery once more. I easily grew bored of the monotonous routine I had to put up with.

I thought of the Christmas I would have with Kaho, Spinel and Nakuru and was easily depressed. Although they might be good comrades, they weren't much of a company. I heard Nakuru screaming downstairs and I knew that I would not have any peace until I attend to her. Sighing deeply, I descend the stairs to find out what the nuisance has to say.

"Eriol! They're coming for a visit!" she squealed and pranced around.

I was for a while confused. "Who?" I asked the floating black cat who watched the dancing girl with disgust. This cat was Spinel and probably the more reliable of my creations.

"Sakura and her friends," answered the cat tartly. "She's rejoicing since Sakura's bringing her brother too."

I hid a smile and went back to my room. If Sakura was coming that meant that she'd bring Syaoran and that girl who always video taped her. What was her name again?

"Tomoyo," a voice from somewhere in my room answered me. "You should block your mind more often, Eriol."

I didn't need to turn to find out who it was. It was Kaho. "I don't appreciate people peeking into my mind either."

"Don't worry," she replied in a soothing voice much like a mother's. "You just seemed so happy that they were coming."

"You can't say that it's not growing dull here," I told her and racked my brain for some plot that might bring Clow's heiress and descendant together. It would be so much fun to have the two blushing at the end of their stay.

Kaho laughed and exited the door. I was sure that she was aching to be back with Kinimoto Touya.

The next few weeks passed quickly for me as I prepared the mansion for their arrival. Kaho seemed anxious and so did my two creations. I had a feeling that half their hearts were left in Tomoeda too.

They came as expected and I was surprised at how much older these friends of mine seemed to become. I scolded myself for being such a fool. It has been five years since I last saw them and I shouldn't have expected them to look like before as though nothing has changed.

I noticed the gifts time granted. All three girls were now well figured. Sakura allowed her hair to lengthen, but nothing much has changed in any of them. Syaoran looked almost the same as before except for the fact that his trademark frown changed into a smile. I saw Yukito (Yue's reincarnate) paying the cab. He didn't change much as well. I also saw Cerberus and Spinel (or Suppi as they would call him) arguing about a video game. I looked around, but couldn't find Touya. I couldn't find Kaho or Nakuru either.

I bowed to my guests and led them inside the house. I had a hunch that Kaho whisked Touya away and Nakuru was spying on them.

"Welcome into my humble residence," I said giving them a sweeping bow. I bowed as Yukito entered as well. "I'll lead you to your rooms and then you can rest."

They were easily settled and as soon as they got into their rooms, they fell asleep quickly. Traveling must have been tiring to them. I went off to search for the missing trio.

The search didn't take as long as I thought it would. I heard sobbing in the balcony and decided to find out what was happening.

The moon was up and Nakuru wept loudly. I approached my weeping creation and led her to a seat. She turned to me and sobbed again.

"Eriol! It was horrible," she said, voice faltering. "I've lost my Touya!"

I didn't know if I should laugh out loud or try to comfort her. I doubted she even liked the card mistress' brother. I knew that my silly creation was just overacting.

"Where are they?" I asked. I knew that she thought she was hurting, but I had lives to manipulate and some silly puppy love would not stop me.

Nakuru's hand was shaking when she pointed at the garden. I gave a long look and saw Kaho and Touya in a half embrace. Silently, I called on my power. Soft glowing balls fell gently from the sky and the cold night air filled with the aroma of lavender and vanilla. I saw Kaho look up and stare at me. She then gave me a grateful smile and rested her head upon her lover's shoulder. Perfect . . .

I just realized that Nakuru was staring at me with eyes full of malice.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, not at all hesitant to kill. "You know I love my Touya very much and she's stealing him away from me!"

I smiled and walked back into the welcome warmth of my home. The night air was chilly and I actually felt cold. But before I knew it, my dear heartbroken creation tackled me unto the floor.

"Let go of me Nakuru," I said desperately trying to kick her off. Although I am a very powerful sorcerer, my strength was not equal to her.

"This is part of some evil plot to destroy me, isn't it Eriol?" Nakuru wanted to know. Her voice was very low and dangerous at the moment. "Well?"

"No," I replied. I shouldn't put up with this. I am the master and she is my creation. Why should I work on her terms? "Let me go . . . or else."

Finally, the horrifying female allowed me to stand up, but in turn she fell on her knees and wept bitterly. "My heart is breaking! I shall have to die!" she cried dramatically.

I laughed at the idea. "You can't die," I pointed out. "Well, not naturally."

Her eyes rested on me and immediately I shivered. "You'll kill me," said Nakuru.

I immediately felt tired of the little game we were playing and decided to end it. "Nakuru, go to your room," I ordered in a paternal voice.

She pouted, sobbed and threw a tantrum as she brought her "shattered heart" with her. I wasn't surprised when I heard her snoring loudly minutes after.

~

__

A/N: How do you like the first chapter? It isn't E+T yet. Actually, it will be a long time before the love story comes. I hope you read until the ending. I haven't done the ending yet, but I already know what will happen and it's really surprising.


	3. Illness and magic

****

Chapter 2: Illness and Magic

The next day was the first time I actually had a conversation with my visitors. Touya was yet again dragged off by Kaho to "revive old times" as she called it. Nakuru was easily over Touya and was now going after the moon guardian's reincarnate. She dragged him away too. As for the other two guardians . . . they were busy with their video games and snacks.

The conversation started with the formal "hello" and "how are you". I expected as much, for it has been a long time since our last meeting. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Meilin was not a very patient person nor was she formal. She was immediately annoyed by the dumb remarks.

"So what's with the reunion, Hiiragizawa?" she said tartly making the others stare at her. "Are you planning some new problem for Kinimoto to face? I particularly didn't appreciate the time when the penguins in the King Penguin Park attacked us."

I hid a smile as Daidouji told her to be respectful to their "host". I simply forgot how much Li Meilin could talk.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said humbly, bowing my head. "It was for Sakura's own good . . . and Syaoran's too."

"Yeah right," the brown haired youth mumbled.

Needless to say, our conversation was quite a disaster. Everyone was mouthing off each other, everyone except Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Are you alright Daidouji?" I asked. When she looked up, I saw that her face was lacking color and immediately I knew that she was sick. "You should rest."

She nodded meekly. "I'm fine Hiiragizawa-kun. Just tired I guess."

I accepted her answer and continued to watch the cat fight of Li Syaoran and Li Meilin. Sakura sighed and faced me instead.

"How are you doing Eriol-kun? What do you do know?" Sakura asked me thoughtfully. I knew that she was thinking about sorcery.

I laughed and gave her a smile. "I'm still Eriol, Sakura," I said. "I have the responsibilities of a normal seventeen year old boy."

"Normal is hardly what I'd call you," I heard Syaoran's cold voice say.

I was about to give him a rude remark when we heard something hit the floor. It was Daidouji and she lay in an unseemly manner on the ground. I realized that she fainted and for some reason a rush of panic went through me. I quickly knelt by her side and checked her pulse, Sakura cried on Syaoran's chest and Meilin turned away.

"She's alive, don't worry," I reassured them, wondering why all the emotion over a simple fainting spell.

I guess that Li saw the confusion on my face. "Just bring her to her room and we'll tell you the whole story," he said.

I did as he ordered and we gathered inside the bedroom of Tomoyo. She lay unconcious on the bed as we huddled. I was anxious to hear the story.

"It's like this," Syaoran started as Sakura dried her tears. "Six months ago, we found out that she was sick—"

"I know that," I interrupted. He glared at me before he continued.

"—and the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. There was no internal bleeding, no virus and nothing, but she was weakening. She spent five months in the hospital getting x-rayed and everything but they couldn't find anything wrong. Tomoyo wanted us to take her out. She hated the medicines and drugs they were bombarding her with. The actual reason we came to you was—"

"—so that I could heal her with magic," I finished as he nodded.

"Hiiragizawa, please help Daidouji-san," Li Meilin begged as she comforted the weeping card mistress.

"Please Eriol . . ." Sakura begged as well.

I was lost in thought. I knew it was odd. How could someone be dying with no apparent reason? It had to be caused by magic . . . but what?

"I'll try to do what I can," I promised and shooed them from the room so that I could revive the unconscious girl.

I approached her and tried to arrange her fragile body in order that she could partake of some of my power. As soon as she was in the proper position, I held her limp hand and brought the silvery light of my magic into her body. It surrounded her body and seeped into her skin. Then, I could feel the power conquering her spirit.

Flashes of pink, green, gold and silver magic was eating her aura; magic I knew well. I immediately drew my power away from her and released her hand. Cold sweat poured from my forehead as the realization came unto me. I didn't know what to tell Sakura. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt miserable. Much more miserable than I had right to be.

The door opened and in rushed Sakura throwing her arms around me as tears poured from her emerald eyes. "I felt your magic. I felt it. It's bad isn't it?" she cried.

Syaoran came in and took his beloved away from me. "What is it? What's wrong with her, Hiiragizawa?"

"I . . . I was the one . . . killing her . . ."

"You what?" screamed Meilin as she grabbed the collar of my clothes.

"Not only me . . . Sakura . . . Syaoran . . . Clow . . . we were all killing her," I said and the Chinese girl released me. "Our power . . . it's eating her."

They were all paralyzed with shock before Sakura fell down crying and Syoaran seethed with anger at himself. Among us, only Melin remained sane.

"Can't you do anything?" she asked as she glanced painfully at the sleeping girl. "Can't the mighty Clow Reed do anything?"

"No," I said, returning to my senses. "The more power we feed her, the worse she'll become."

"She can't be saved?"

"No."

It was Li Meilin's turn to burst into tears and for once I didn't have anything to say. I just watched them, wondering why a sad fate like this befell on an innocent because of our folly. The world is much less complicated without magic. Why her?

The following day, Kinimoto Touya and Yukito had to return to Tomoeda, Japan. Kaho joined them, scared that she might lose Touya again. Nakuru somehow smuggled inside the plane to be with her newest conquest, Yukito. I didn't bother telling them about Tomoyo's condition. They might just worry too much. For some absurd reason, the two guardians never left the game room. We never told them about Tomoyo either.

Daidouji Tomoyo slept the whole day. Sakura and Meilin were in constant worry while Syaoran continued harassing me for a cure. I couldn't decide whether to tell the sick girl she was dying or not.

We were all in the living room that evening, when Tomoyo came in bringing two reluctant guardian beasts along with her. She had a pleasant smile on her face although she was still pale.

"We shouldn't allow these two to stay play the video games for so long," she laughed as she placed the two sulking creatures upon the mahogany desk. She took a look at us. "You all look serious."

And so we were. We decided that we should tell her that she was dying. We knew it was for the best.

"Tomoyo," Sakura started. "We know and you know that you're sick. Eriol here found out what the matter with you was . . ."

I cringed as I heard my name. I noticed Tomoyo sit down on the armchair. I guess she realized that this conversation might take a long time.

"You're dying, Tomoyo."

I waited for crying or even just a pained gasp, but it never came. I only saw her smile and look at us sadly.

"I know," she said.

That came as a surprise for me and for the others as well I'm sure.

"Y-you do?" asked Meilin, whose eyes ere opened wide and confused. I knew she was asking her self why Daidouji-san was still smiling. I asked that question too.

Tomoyo smiled even wider and even sadder. "I knew that for a long time. I've already accepted it Sakura, don't worry."

"Oh Tomoyo!" the Sakura cried and flung herself at the sick girl. Her eyes poured out salty tears. "How can you be so strong at this time? How can you be happy even if you're about to die? You can't leave me! Please don't!"

My eyes stung. Li Syaoran's shoulders were shaking as he looked away and his cousin wept silently. Even Spinel Sun and Cerberus sobbed. All of us have grown to love the meek girl.

"Don't cry," Tomoyo begged Sakura. "Sakura, please don't cry. I didn't want to die . . . I didn't. I wanted to live and grow up too, Sakura. I don't want to leave you. There's nothing we can do." Daidouji-san's voice betrayed her. She was trying hard to be strong if not for herself, for Sakura.

"It's all my fault!"

I looked up and I realized the others did so too. Somehow, I knew Sakura would blame herself for it although it couldn't be helped. But I couldn't lecture her at the time; I blamed myself as well.

Our revelation ended and nobody spoke much that day. Our meals were silent and bed was early. I thought Daidouji-san looked oddly determined, but I didn't say a word. I knew that a plan was forming inside her head, but I had absolutely no idea what the plan was.

As the others went into their respective bedchambers, Daidouji-san approached me. She was almost nervous. I pondered on what her request might be. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun," she started. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Daidouji-san."

"Can I stay here with you until I die? It won't be for long, don't worry. I wouldn't be a bother at all," she said quickly. I knew it took a lot from her just to say those words, but still, I was surprised.

"Whatever for?" I asked. I knew she anticipated that question.

"I can't go back home. It would hurt too much," she explained. "It would be much easier if I died here away from my mother . . . away from Sakura . . ."

I quickly understood. I felt her pain and grief. Before I knew it, I went over to her and hugged her. I knew she was surprised. I was too.

"It'll be alright, Tomoyo," I said, using her first name for once. "Of course you could stay here with me. I have no objections to that."

She wept a little. "Thank you, Eriol-kun . . ."

The following days, not a word of our conversation fell from our lips. We didn't want to tell them until the day they had to leave came. As expected, they did not take the news lightly.

"No! You can't stay here! I'll miss you terribly," Sakura said decidedly through her tears. "You can't spend your last days here! You have to stay with me."

Although Tomoyo loved Sakura very much, she couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed. "Sakura, It would be much easier if I stayed here. Eriol-kun might be able to find a cure."

I knew that Sakura wanted to object, but her curiosity overcame her. "When did you start calling him 'Eriol-kun'?"

"Ever since he agreed that I could stay here."

The two cousins were glaring daggers at me; I merely gave them a sweet and (in their opinion) annoying smile.

"What did you do, Hiiragizawa?" asked Syaoran dangerously.

"I merely agreed to a favor," I answered.

He, luckily, left it at that. As we went to the airport, everyone was silent. Nobody dared to destroy the odd silence and nobody wanted to. Only the weeping of Sakura could be heard.

"Goodbye, Eriol-kun," said Sakura as she was about to enter the plane. "Please take care of Tomoyo-chan for me. Don't let her die."

"I'll try my best," I assured her and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura then approached Tomoyo and gave her a hearty farewell with lots of tears. Li Meilin did the same. Syaoran gave her a warm hug and pecked her on the cheek.

I noticed Li Meilin staring at me warily. I gave her a smile. She approached me reluctantly and gave me a hug.

"Please send her back to us," she begged, her ruby eyes watering.

"I can't."

She nodded with understanding. "I guess I knew that. It wasn't really your idea, was it? It was hers. Daidouji-chan's mother would kill us for it," she said thoughtfully.

I gave her a last hug and she went back to Tomoyo to cry. Syaoran went towards me.

"What is it Li-kun?" I asked him smiling. He did not look too happy.

He glared at me suspiciously. "What did Meilin say?"

"Goodbye," I answered. I wasn't sure if he believed me, although I was telling the truth, but his glare softened a bit.

"Protect her, Hiiragizawa," he ordered and forced himself to smile. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara," I replied, gripping his outstretched hand tightly.

And so they left with much tears and good-byes, Tomoyo and I headed back to my mansion.

~

__

A/N: This is longer than the first one. So, how do you like it? Tomoyo is DYING. That's sad. What will happen now? Do you hate me for making Tomoyo sick?


	4. Getting to know the woman behind the mas...

****

Chapter 3: Getting to know the woman behind the mask

"Tomoyo-chan, what do you think of this?" I asked, holding up a tiny human head with long hair. "It is a real shrunken human head and was used as a sign of bravery during cannibalistic times."

She crinkled her nose. "Disgusting."

I laughed and returned the shrunken head into its case. "I assumed that," I replied and headed to sit beside her on the couch.

It has been two long months since Tomoyo has been added into my household. As expected, Daidouji Sonomi was not pleased, but she learned to accept her daughter's wishes. The police also returned my dear Nakuru as soon as she was caught sleeping in the baggage area. I, of course, was able to clear it all up, but Nakuru was banned from airplanes for the time being.

"I don't understand why you keep collecting these oddities, Eriol," said Tomoyo, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. "Don't you think you have enough?" she motioned to the other items in my living room.

I picked up a jeweled pocket watch in the shape of an eye. "I don't think so Tomoyo-chan. Aren't you amazed at how beautiful the human ancestry is?"

She took a long lingering look at the shrunken head case and gave a decided shake of her head. "I never imagined the human race to be so . . . vulgar."

I gave her a grin and offered my arm, which she took. This wasn't unusual at all. We had an unspoken agreement to have this little chat every night and after that, I had to bring her to her room and check if there were any chances of her living. Of course, her health always remained the same, but we could wish, can't we?

After doing this nightly ritual, I called Spinel Sun to keep me company and requested Nakuru (I could not bring myself to order her) to take care of Tomoyo. She happily agreed and bounced towards the sick girl's room.

"Spinel Sun," I said, not at all looking at the black cat, who placed himself on my lap. "Do you think there's any way for me to heal Tomoyo?"

Spinel gave me an exasperated look and sighed. "Must this be the conversation again tonight? I'm quite tired of it."

I, too, gave a sigh. "I just can't help feeling sad that I am the one who gave her the fatal disease. I can't help feeling so helpless when I learned that I couldn't do anything."

"It isn't your fault."

"I know."

"So there," he said, finishing off the conversation and flying off onto a small cushion and falling asleep. I was amazed at how well he could do that.

"ERIOOOOL!" an ear-piercing scream woke me up from a nightmare I was having. I have forgotten the dream, but it still made me shiver. "ERIOOOOL!" the voice rang in my ears. It was Nakuru.

"What is it?" I shouted back

Spinel Sun gave me an angry look and flew to throw the door open and scream some curses at Nakuru. Being satisfied, he flew back to his cushion and slept.

I threw on some clothes and went out to see what Nakuru was shouting about. There was one problem, however, I could not find my glasses.

I searched for it everywhere, but it seemed to have disappeared. Half-blinded, I warily descended to find out what my creation woke me up in this ungodly hour for.

"Eriol," she said with as much patience as a mother would have, speaking to a three-year old. This confused me and irritated me quite a bit.

"What is it Nakuru?" I asked, my patience growing thin.

She sighed and looked at me. "You should never leave your glasses around Eriol." She waved the spectacles in front of my face.

I growled, grabbed it and shoved it on. I glared at her before noticing the stifled giggle from our lovely guest. Tomoyo was watching our peculiar antics . . . again.

I sighed and sat beside her as she laughed some more. "The look on your face . . . it was priceless Eriol!" she said as she gave another bell-like laugh.

"Thank you ever so."

"You're welcome."

She continued picking at her food. I didn't notice I was staring at her until my ever so helpful creation cleared her throat. "Any preferences on the food Eriol?" she asked giving me another pointed look. I was, of course, confused. I seemed to be confused a lot these days.

"Coffee."

Tomoyo then turned to face me, an odd look on her face. "Coffee?"

I nodded and then, to my surprise, she laughed.

"Did Nakuru wake you up that badly, dear Eriol? You never drink coffee at the morning, evenings, yes, but never mornings."

I was mildly surprised. That was an observation that not even I took notice. Once I thought about it, I realized that she was right and I gave a laugh myself.

Nakuru frowned at us. "You two seem to laugh a lot this morning."

I happened to realize that as well but wisely said nothing. I watched as Nakuru bounced off and then haply glanced at Tomoyo, she seemed to be thinking. I hated to see her thinking. It seemed that she was the only one I couldn't understand. Even Syaoran was easier to get through.

"Whatever is the matter, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked as she looked at me oddly. That only meant trouble.

"School."

"School?" I echoed.

"School," she confirmed.

Again, I was confused. "What about school?"

She took a deep breath and giggled nervously. "I want to go to school, Eriol. I want to live as normally as possible."

I was stunned. I never expected to hear such words from a dying girl. I finished my cup of coffee and gave her a piercing look. She seemed to be serious.

"It's dangerous," I finally said.

"I don't care."

"You can't," I decided and grabbed the newspaper lying near us.

I didn't look up when she stomped off towards her room.

"My, that went well," a small and sarcastic voice said. I looked up and saw Spinel Sun glaring at me sourly.

"She cannot go to school."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

The flying cat gave me a look and sat on the table to glare at me. "Do you think a dying girl cares what is dangerous? The way she figured it, she is going to die anyway, why not have a good time."

"What if I can heal her?"

"You can't," was the tart reply.

I groaned and knew that Spinel made a point, I wouldn't admit it though.

"ERIOL!" I heard a scream and saw Nakuru marching towards me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DEAR TOMOYO-CHAN?" she growled and glared daggers at me.

"It seems that not only I disagree with you," said Spinel, his voice deeply amused.

I groaned weakly again and hid behind the newspaper.

After an hour, I found myself in front of the room of Daidouji Tomoyo getting ready to apologize. I hesitantly knocked on the door and soon found my self-face to face with an annoyed girl.

"Ah . . . Daidouji-san . . . gomen nasai," I said with a slight bow of my head. I looked up again and saw her face in a contorted form of amusement and irritation.

"Gomen nasai?" she asked, her voice sour, but not angry. "I never thought I'd hear you apologize, Hiiragizawa-kun. When do I start calling you Eriol again?"

I looked at her, confused, before realizing that I used her last name unknowingly. I apologized for that and eventually, we were friends again.

"So Eriol, when do I start my schooling?" she asked, daring me to answer her.

I never thought I'd give in to anybody, much less a girl. "As soon as I, Tomoyo. I fixed everything and you'll join me in school."

She gave me a grin. "When is that?"

I suppressed a groan. "Tomorrow."

"Perfect."

~

__

A/N: Here it is. Nothing interesting really, but Eriol is starting to get to know Tomoyo better. I'll post the next chapter if you people want me to. Ciao!


	5. Academy Blues

****

Chapter 4: Academy Blues

She twirled around in front of me and gave me a huge smile. "What do you think?" she asked, motioning to the clothes she was wearing.

I raised a brow and studied her. She was wearing a plain white long-sleeved blouse with a dark blue necktie, a dark blue jacket, a straight cut dark blue skirt that reached her ankles, and black shoes. _Interesting . . . _

"Dark blue," I confirmed.

She gave a twinkling laugh and playfully whacked my arm. "I'm so sorry, mister severe black, but my school required me to wear this."

I gave a small laugh and offered my arm to her, which she quickly took. We headed towards the dark vehicle and I helped her in.

The trip to school was quick and so we reached it in about ten minutes. As soon as I helped Tomoyo out, the students around us gave us odd looks. I wasn't surprised. They never expected to see the mysterious and intelligent Eriol to be with a girl, much less ride with one.

We entered the headmaster's office and were greeted by his unwavering glare that amusingly looked like Li-kun's. He stared at us suspiciously and motioned us to sit on the large leather armchairs in front of his desk. I was lucky to be in good terms with the man.

"Professor Sylvanus, this is my good friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who I've informed you about. She will be studying in the academy for the year," I said as I presented Tomoyo. He gave Tomoyo a piercing stare and then he gave her what seemed like an attempt to a warm smile. Tomoyo gave him one of her own.

He gave a nod and presented her with a small stack of books and a locker key. "Welcome to the Phoebus Acadamy, Ms. Daidouji."

We walked down the hall as Tomoyo looked at her schedule. "Let's see . . . I have chemistry in Laboratory 5-D," she looked at me. "Eriol! How am I supposed to know where Laboratory 5-D is?" she asked with a silent scream.

"Maa, Tomoyo. I have made sure that all our classes are the same. You just have to follow me," I said reassuringly.

She was comforted only a bit as we reached the white doors of the laboratory. Through the small circular windows, I saw the students inside trying to take a look at us. I frowned. _Typical._

"Shall we?"

She gave a silent nod of her head and clutched tightly on my arm. I gently opened the door and brought her towards our professor. Handing her a note, I left Tomoyo and headed towards my workstation. As I walked, I received even more odd glares.

The severe looking woman cleared her throat. She was about to present the newest addition to her class.

"This is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan. She is a friend of Mr. Hiiragizawa and your new classmate in chemistry," she announced to the all of the students and I gained even more looks. To Tomoyo she said, "You can sit with Mr. Daniel Addams."

Tomoyo gave her a confused look and our professor immediately looked pale.

"Uhmmm . . . Do-you-know-how-to-speak-English?" she asked Tomoyo, who immediately looked amused. The entire class erupted in laughter.

"Of course," answered Tomoyo. She could speak perfect English, although with an odd accent. "I was just wondering who Mr. Addams is."

A boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes stood up. "I'm Dan."

I frowned and looked at him. He was a football jock. Jocks plain annoy me, maybe with the exception of Sakura and Syaoran, but I still hate them.

"Ah, professor," I called out to our teacher. She looked at me and so did Tomoyo. "I would like to request that Ms. Daidouji stay near me because of . . . health problems." Tomoyo raised a brow and the professor raised both. I felt downright uncomfortable.

"What might these health problems be, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" asked the professor. I knew that trouble was brewing. I couldn't possibly explain the magical sickness of Tomoyo. I was getting careless. Luckily, Tomoyo decided to intervene.

She cleared her throat to catch the professor's attention. When she finally got it, she gave me a very cold look. "It's nothing, madame. I am just prone to fainting, that's all."

The professor gave an understanding nod. I was quickly relieved. Using magic in front of all these students was not an option. "I'm sure it will be fine if you sit with Nerissa Arragon on the table right here up front of Mr. Hiiragizawa." She watched as Tomoyo nodded and went towards her designated seat, saying formal hellos to her new acquaintance. The professor continued. "Now let us go to our lesson . . ."

School finished with a speed that a slug could top. Maybe it was because of the fact that I knew more about the lessons than the professors did or maybe it was because I was exceedingly annoyed at that football jock who kept on flirting with Tomoyo. Either way, I was bored.

"Eriol," a girl's voice came behind me. It was Tomoyo. "I'm going with Nerissa and her friends," she glanced at the bunch of students who were waiting by the library door and eyeing us curiously. "Can you pick me up anywhere?"

"Hmm . . . where will you head off to?" I asked, looking at them.

"I don't know."

I sighed. I knew arguing with her was not an option for in the end, she'd probably win. "Here," I said, removing the small ring from my finger. After saying a few well-chosen words, I handed it to her. "Just talk to that ring to contact me. The power is in the ring so it won't affect your health status."

She eyed it curiously then gave me a hug before running off with her new found friends. I blushed slightly, but quickly remedied the would-be fatal mistake by using another one of my practiced masks. 

****

~

__

A/N: How is this for a fourth chapter. I don't like it. If you think I should change it, please say so. I just had to add something about school. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.


	6. A Slight Misunderstanding

****

A Slight Misunderstanding

"Spinel Sun, have you any notion where she might be?" I asked the flying cat who kept looking at each window searching for any sign of the raven-haired girl. Tomoyo has been gone for six hours since classes ended and she never contacted me using the ring.

"If I had any idea, you'd think I'd tell you by now," answered an annoyed and worried Spinel. I would have given him a lecture about respect at that moment but was disturbed when the clock chimed nine.

"Eriol! You have better search for Tomoyo!" cried Nakuru when she rushed into the living room. She threw me out of my armchair and pushed me to the door while wrestling a coat unto my back. "Spinel and I will keep watch here and prepare her dinner. Get into your car and use your useless magic tricks. You're a powerful sorcerer and you can't even find a girl. GET TO IT!" she ordered, slamming the door at my face.

Murmuring darkly about insensitive guardians, I hurried into the small car I kept for emergency uses. After turning on the engine, I reached into the silver pool of my power and searched for the lavender thread that connected me to the ring, which I gave Tomoyo. The thread stretched to the east and I quickly followed it.

A few minutes after blindly following the lavender magic, I realized where it took me. It was a dark part of the city where strip bars and the like were abundant. I shivered, for I have never gone to that place before and I feared for Tomoyo's welfare. What could happen in a place like this?

I squinted to see the thread again against the bright neon lights of the place. I was shocked to see that it was heading back into the west; nevertheless, I turned the car around and drove back to where I came from.

The lavender thread thickened, telling me that Tomoyo was near, very near. My eyes followed it and saw that it came from a red sports car not far off in front of me. Knowing that it was only the red car and I on the road, I quickly blocked it, causing the car to stop abruptly. I got off and angrily knocked at the front door of the car.

It slowly opened and the jock, Daniel Addams, came out. Instead of his usual smug and conceited face, he looked scared. "Where's Tomoyo?" I growled. Somehow, it angered me to see him so scared. Was he scared of me because something happened to Tomoyo?

He tried to look into my eyes and failed. I had a feeling that the glare I gave him at that time was worse than what Syaoran gave me. "She's – she's in the back," he said, voice wavering. Pushing him out of the way, I threw the car door open and saw two girls and another guy carrying an unconscious and pale Tomoyo on their laps. I carefully took her out and carried her into my car. I drove away without another word to them.

As soon as I got home, Nakuru took Tomoyo from me and brought her up to her room, trying to keep her well. I followed them after I asked Spinel to bring me a cup of coffee. In Tomoyo's room, I settled into an armchair and shooed the guardians away. They needed their rest and so did I.

The sunlight woke me up and I noticed that I fell asleep on the armchair. I stood up to see it Tomoyo was fine, but to my surprise, she was gone. I felt my blood boil and I angrily descended the stairs in search for the wretched girl. I entered the kitchen and saw her cooking pancakes and whistling happily. Now, why did that irritate me.

"Ohayo Eriol!" she said when she saw me sit at the table. I gave her a glare but she ignored it with smile. "I hope you feel like pancakes today. I couldn't decide wether to give you pancakes or bacon," she laughed her twinkling laugh. I almost forgot my anger towards her, but as soon as I regained it, it burned even more.

"You are not going back to school, Daidouji," I said coldly. Seeing her stiffen, I continued. "You are not going out of this house until you get well. Understood?"

She was shaking with rage and banged her hands on the table. She glared at me, her eyes showing an odd shade of red. "I am not obeying any of your stupid orders, Hiiragizawa! If you're used to ordering Nakuru and Spinel, I don't care. I am not one of your creations and I will not submit to you!" she cried shaking.

"You are in my household and you will obey my rules," I said calmly. "What happened yesterday was simply unacceptable and you are not allowed in their company anymore."

"DAMN YOU, HIIRAGIZAWA! Can't you see I'm dying? I wanted to try the disco before I died. Is it my fault that your stupid magic power is eating me up? Is it?" she shouted. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and her face was red with anger.

"What happened to you?" I retorted. "You fainted. You were unconcious. You got sick and got knocked out cold with other people who know nothing about your physical condition. What would have happened if they had worse morals? Your virginity could have been taken by one of those men you were with!"

She screamed and ran back into her room, tears streaked on her face. Spinel came to see what happened and when he saw Tomoyo crying and running away from me, he knew what happened. He also told me what to do. I didn't like the suggestion one bit.

"Apologize," he said and flew away to tell Nakuru what had happened.

~

__

A/N: I'm done with this chapter. How did you like it? Dramatic isn't it. It's too short too.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and the magic style is from Tamora Pierce.


	7. Giving way

****

Giving way

__

Apologize . . .

The word kept ringing in my ear as I headed towards the music room. Tomoyo locked the door to her room and refused to come out for a week now. Actually, she refused to let me in. Only my guardians had the pleasure of talking to her, and for some reason Nakuru refused to talk to me as well. Women . . .

"Master," a tired Spinel called out to me. He was the only one who would actually speak to me in my own household. "This has to stop. Nakuru's been feeding me more sweets lately due to her _apparent_ anger."

I sighed and sat on the seat before my piano. The world was against me and I didn't even do anything. "You know as well as I do, Spinel, that I cannot apologize," I told my creation as it nodded in understanding. "I wasn't even the one at fault."

"I know," said the cat. "But then, you still insulted dear Tomoyo and because of that you owe her an apology."

I understood what he meant and realized that it was the truth. I had to ask forgiveness because of what I said but not before she begs my pardon first.

"Eriol-kun?" a small voice asked from the doorway. I lifted my eyes from the book I was reading to see a very nervous Tomoyo Daidouji looking at me shyly. "I'm sorry about what happened. I guess it was stupid of me to do that knowing that I may die in the process. I'm so sorry I made you worry so much too."

I blinked once and then another time. The words may not be the most elegant but it was still an apology from one of the most prideful people I know. I was shocked—no—touched.

She looked a little dejected, fearing that I was still angry with her. Actually, it almost made me happy, knowing that I wasn't the only one saddened by the fight we had.

I sighed and looked at her. "It's alright Tomoyo."

"Come again?"

"It's fine. I forgive you," I answered and looked at her. Somehow, the look I descried from her eyes made me shiver.

She grinned almost evilly and smiled. "Now, you have to say sorry for being a jerk."

I groaned. I shouldn't have known that she wouldn't let me off that easily. "Sorry," I murmured almost inaudibly.

"What?" she asked, her grin growing wider.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"I can't hear you!"

I swear up to this day that she had a lot of fun torturing me that time. She made me apologize again and again until she was laughing so hard that tears were pouring out of her eyes. I couldn't understand why I allowed this woman to push me around and I never did.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo's sweet voice cooed as Nakuru snickered. Because Tomoyo and I were reconciled, we had dinner all together again. Nakuru also proclaimed that she had forgiven me as well for some crime I committed against her. I honestly did not know what. "Eriol-kun," Tomoyo called out as I raised my head to show I was listening. "Can I go back to school again?"

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. I should have had anticipated that question. "You do know that normal people would leap at the chance of getting out of school, Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm not a normal person, am I, Eriol-kun?"

I didn't know why I even bothered to argue with her, knowing full well that she would win anyway. As fore said, we argued; she won; and she'll be going back to school on Monday.

* * *

__

A/N: It is short. Short and Dumb. Pity me. I am in a writer's block and this is all that my stupid brain could come up with. I'm very sorry for forcing you to read such crap.

To the people who like this: I am very sorry for not uploading sooner. As I said, I had writer's block for a long long time. I'll try to continue "That Day," "The Key to her Heart" and "Regular or Extra Crispy." Also, please read my song fic: "Can you feel the love tonight?"

Thanks and Ciao!


	8. Something Missing

**Something Missing**

Everything was peaceful for the first few weeks after the fight Tomoyo and I had. She went back to school like she wanted and I went back to living normally—as normal as a reincarnated sorcerer could. 

Tomoyo apparently enjoyed school and had made a lot of friends—none of which were as close as the ones she had in Tomoeda. Her theory was that the fewer people she loved, the less pain death would bring.

Addams and Aragon were conveniently out of the picture or at least my eyesight. They were actually scared of me since that incident and tried to avoid me. I found the fact very amusing.

What I didn't find funny at all were the gossip that Tomoyo and I were a couple. It was very perplexing to see those schoolmates who admired me look at me with mischievous smiles on their faces. I often wondered what mischief their perverted minds had thought of but when I asked Tomoyo she just blushed and told me that I didn't want to know.

Because of the unusual peace (despite the few nuisance in school), I thought everything would turn out placid for a while but I was wrong.

Tomoyo had entered the room right after I had finished an essay assigned to us in class. She had been looking and fiddling with a few trinkets as I watched her suspiciously. After a deep breath, I decided to ask her what she wanted.

"Tomoyo-chan," I called, startling her. "Is there anything you need?" She looked at me oddly and I was confused. She looked nervous. "Is something the matter?" I tried asking her again.

The raven-haired beauty sat down on a seat in front of me and looked at me seriously. "Eriol-kun," she sighed, "school is boring me."

I looked at her in surprise. _Wasn't she the one who had been arguing with me over that certain subject? What did she want? I always thought that women were more complex than the male species._ "Why?"

She gave another sigh before answering. "I feel like there's something missing in my life. I mean, I'm going to die soon and I don't want there to be anything I'd regret. I'm not sure that the school would be able to provide me with that missing piece."

I gave a small smile. I understood her dilemma completely but was clueless about what I should do about it. "I see," I told her as my brain pondered for a solution. "What do you want to do about it Tomoyo?"

"Take me around the world."

I smiled at the flight attendant that gave the sleeping Tomoyo and I a sly glance as she served a glass of wine to the old man with a bulging stomach beside me. The pretty stewardess looked so flustered that she accidentally spilled some of the red liquid on the spoiled old man, causing a stir in the first-class part of the plane. I would have been thoroughly amused if dear Tomoyo-chan didn't wake up.

"What's going on Eriol-kun?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She slept a lot nowadays because of her illness. "What is all the commotion about?"

I gave her a small smile. "It's nothing. Sleep now, dear girl."

"If you say so Eriol-kun," she said sweetly. She trusted me so completely that even I was amazed. What had possessed this woman to actually believe in the sneaky and mysterious reincarnation of Clow Reed?

"How old are ya boy? Aren't you too young to be married to that girl?" the old man asked me after harassing the stewardess for a last time.

"We're not married," I answered as I tried to ignore the horrible breath that erupted from his mouth.

The old man's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I never would've thought. You two look so much like a loving married couple by the way you look at each other."

It was my turn to look surprised. The possibility of Tomoyo and I being a couple unnerved me, as did the idea of being in love. "We're nothing like that," I informed the man.

He grinned at me and returned to dozing, as old men should. I sat in silence for the next two hours of our four-hour flight to Greece.

"I'm so tired!" Tomoyo yawned as she threw herself on her bed in our room. We decided to pose as siblings for the time being so that we only needed to rent one room. It wasn't money that was the problem of course; it was so that I could check on her frequently.

"You've been sleeping the whole plane ride. How can you be tired?" I teased, placing the luggage beside my bed. "I was awake the whole time, courtesy of the rich smelling aroma from the mouth of Monsieur what's-his-name. It was a delicate perfume of rotten milk, saliva, and powerful wine."

She cringed at my description. "That's disgusting Eriol-kun."

"I know."

I stared at Tomoyo as she slept on the bed across of mine. She seemed to be at peace but she was also still struggling to fight off the four magical auras trying to take over her own. I immediately felt myself wallow in self-pity again.

"Eriol . . ." Tomoyo's once clear and high voice called. "Eriol . . . help me."

I ran to her side and found out that she was dreaming. Her breathing seemed to be ragged though and her forehead seemed to be growing steadily warmer.

"Eriol . . . there's a big part of my heart that's empty . . . it's cold . . . cold . . ." she cried as her body twisted and turned under her covers. "It's so cold . . . I need to find . . . find . . ."

"Find what, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked her, not knowing if I would get an answer. She gripped my hand and seemed to calm down.

"Find . . . find . . ." she whispered and then returned to peaceful slumber again before I could get an answer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for taking so long. I'm always so distracted.

Anyway, I think actual E+T will start soon.

Yes yes, I know this chapter is bad . . . just like my other chapters but please . . . bear with me. I'm a writer wannabe who likes being complimented (although I don't really deserve the compliments).

Do you know what this chapter is other than bad? It's short. FrontPage Express tells me that this would take 6 seconds to download at 28.8kbs. Is that good or bad?

I would want to thank fireblaze for advertising this story in her story Plum Blossoms. I only got around to reading it yesterday and it's nice. OOC but nice. Salamat. (found out you were pinoy, I am too.)

Please Review. I need your reviews to feed my selfish soul. I can't continue without it.

P.S. Do me a favor and read my other stories.


End file.
